My Boo
by xion8585
Summary: Songfic. One more chance for Tai to make all his dreams come true. Bad summary. Taiora


My Boo 

Warning: I don't own digimon or the song _My Boo_. I'm sorry, that if at any point in this story I use someone else's work I apologize now. And please tell me so that I can correct this. Any lawsuit filed against me will result in absolutely nothing being accomplished. Oh and by the way, this is my first songfic so be advised.

There's always that one person 

_That will always have your heart_

_You'll never see it coming _

'_Cause you're blinded from the start_

_Know that you're the one for me_

_It's clear for everyone to see_

_Oh baby_

_You will always be my boo_

Taichi Yagami squirmed excitedly in the backseat of the taxicab and clutched tightly to the dozen roses he hoped would lead him to his destiny. It hadn't even been 3 hours since his sister, Kari, had called and told him of Matt and Sora's breakup. The moment that Kari had said those words, Tai had almost died in relief. 'It's been a long time in coming' he thought. Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi had been seeing each other for nearly 2 years, and Tai had been waiting just as long to breakup. He hadn't just waited though, he'd planned and prayed for hours and days on end for the moment that he would be able to reclaim the love of the he'd loved since childhood. As he heard Kari tell him the news, he immediately left work, claiming illness, knowing that if he waited too long this time, he would never have another chance.

I don't know about y'all 

_But I know about us_

_It's the only way we know how to rock_

_I don't know about y'all _

_But I know about us_

_It's the only way we know how to rock_

It was hard for Sora to believe, but her relationship with Yamato "Matt" Ishida was over, 'but maybe it's for the best' she thought. For the longest time, she had felt that there had been something wrong the day that she and Matt got together. And today, she had finally figured it out, it had been Tai.

Do you remember girl I was the one who gave you your first kiss Because I remember girl I was the one who said put your lips like this Even before, all the fame and People screaming your name Girl I was there, when you were my baby   
Tai smiled faintly as memories of his childhood with Sora filled his mind. As the distance between them grew smaller, the memories began to consume him. He remembered the time that he had given Sora her first kiss, reflecting silently together as they watched the rain begin to fall. Slowly but surely his smile began to fade as he began to remember Sora's subsequent rise in popularity, at the beginning of her relationship to Matt.   
It started when we were younger You were mine, my boo 

_Now another one's taking over_

_But it's still in your eyes, my boo_

_Even though we used to argue it's all right_

_I know we haven't seen each other in a while_

_But you will always be my boo_

Even before their adventures in the digital world, he knew that he and Sora would be together. Something made it inevitable. And despite the many heated arguments they had had growing up, they had always grown even closer than before. Then 2 years ago things had changed; Matt became a large part of Sora's life. And his relationship with Sora changed. Slowly he became a smaller influence on her life, but now though, he could almost feel her in his arms, right where she had always belonged.

I was in love with you when we were younger 

_You were mine, my boo_

_And I see it from time to time_

_I still feel my boo_

_And I can see it no matter how I try to hide, my boo_

_Even though there's another man in my life_

_You will always be my boo_

She couldn't believe that it had taken her breakup with Matt to recognize the look that Tai had given her before the now infamous concert. Now she knew; now she saw the same look in Matt's eyes, as well as her own. Now she was able to identify it, emptiness. Maybe it was time to give Tai a chance, 'after all, he has been waiting a long time for me. In fact it's long overdue' she thought. As they had grown up, she had developed a close bond with Tai, a bond that had gone beyond mere friendship, a bond that could possibly have been love.

Yes I remember boy 

'_Cause after we kissed _

_I could only think about your lips_

_Yes I remember boy_

_The moment I knew you were the one_

_I could spend my life with_

_Even before all the fame _

_And people screaming your name_

_I was there and you were my baby_

Sora's cheeks started to burn as she remembered her first kiss. The moment had been perfectly unexpected. Her face grew even more flush as she remembered all the times in her youth, in which she would pretend to be married to Tai. She took a small amount of comfort in the warmth the memory brought to her. Then her train of thought brought her to more recent memories. As the leader of the digidestined, Taichi was selected because of the courage that he possessed. She had watched him grow from a courageous boy, to a man with no fear. Eventually she started telling herself that Tai didn't need anybody to be strong, that there was no need for someone like her to share a life with. Finally the day came where she gave up all together. Then slowly Matt began to grow on her.

My all, my all, my all, my all, my boo 

Doubt began to creep its way into his mind as he began to climb the stairs to Sora's apartment. 'What if she rejects me?' he thought. 'What if she thinks it's too soon to start a new relationship?' Tai slowed for a moment, then tried to shrug off his doubts, then continued up the stairs. Tai began to sweat profusely as he rounded the last corner before Sora's door, preparing himself for the worst.

My all, my all, my all, my all, my boo 

Sora began to pace nervously as she sensed that something was about to happen. Suddenly her train of thought was cut off by a knock on her door. Slowly she opened the door, and was surprised to find him standing before her, holding tightly to a bouquet of roses, shifting nervously from foot to foot, with a nervous lopsided grin playing on his face. After the shock wore off, a smile of her own appeared on her face, then she threw her arms around him, and there was not one doubt in her mind that she had finally rediscovered her soul mate. And this time, she would not let him slip through her fingers. Slowly a tear of pure joy slid down her cheek as they shared another kiss that had taken too long to come.

I don't know about y'all But I know about us This is the only way we know how to rock 

The moment was even more surreal for Tai as he saw Matt and Sora's passionate kiss. A small smile appeared on Tai's face as he turned around and began the long walk home, holding tightly to the flowers in his hand, and the memories of her in his head.

There's always that one person 

_That will always have your heart_


End file.
